


good times getting gone

by akamine_chan



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, after a show, Patrick slams Pete up against a wall.</p><p>They're both exhausted and sweaty and thrumming with energy and Patrick holds tight to that feeling, never wants to let go. He feels alive, electric and real, and the look on Pete's face tells Trick that he gets it, that he feels it, too, crawling under his skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	good times getting gone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ro_mm_ck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_mm_ck/gifts), [melusina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melusina/gifts), [girlpearl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlpearl/gifts), [ladyfoxxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyfoxxx/gifts), [Rini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rini/gifts).



> Many thanks to my Twitter-enablers for enabling and cheering, as always. This started out as a Twitter-fic...
> 
> And piles and piles of thanks to Ande for beta, as always.
> 
> Title from _27_ by Fall Out Boy

Sometimes, after a show, Patrick slams Pete up against a wall.

They're both exhausted and sweaty and thrumming with energy and Patrick holds tight to that feeling, never wants to let go. He feels alive, electric and real, and the look on Pete's face tells Trick that he gets it, that he feels it, too, crawling under his skin.

Trick claws at Pete's belt, fingers clumsy while Pete gasps out "Trick, Trick, fuck yeah--" and pushes against Trick's fumbling hands.

"Stop it," Patrick hisses, slapping at Pete's hip. "Don't move!"

Pete stills and his mouth drops open with a moan, and Patrick can't stay away from Pete's mouth, shoving two fingers in and letting Pete suck on them. "Yeah," he breathes, "yeah, Pete." Pete's mouth is so wet and hot and Trick things fleetingly of pushing Pete to his knees and pushing in with his dick, but it's not what he wants, he wants the taste of Pete on his tongue, the feel of him stretching his lips wide. . .

He rips at the button on Pete's stupid girl pants and pulls down the zipper, ignoring Pete's shocked gasp as he cringes away from Patrick's rough hands. "Sorry," Patrick mutters, pressing a kiss to the strip of bare flesh over Pete's briefs. He nips at the dark ink staining Pete's skin and ignores Pete's muffled cry.

Trick yanks Pete's jeans down as far as he can, leaving them stuck mid-thigh, before dragging his fingers back up and hooking them under the worn elastic waistband of Pete's briefs. Trick pushes them down, and Pete's cock is already hard and a little wet. "So greedy," Patrick says with a soft laugh.

"Patrick, please," Pete whines, rocking forward.

Trick makes a displeased sound and pushes him back against the wall. "Don't. Move." 

Pete just pants and nods, head bobbing. "Okay, okay. Promise," he babbles as Patrick opens his mouth and huffs out a hot breath against Pete's cock, teasing him. 

"You going to be good for me, hold still and let me suck you?"

"Trick," Pete groans, and Patrick can't help but look up at him. Pete looks wrecked, strung out and broken. It's a good look on him. 

"That's not an answer, Pete." Trick's voice is rough, and he adds a touch of steel to it, feeling Pete's body respond. 

"Yes," Pete bites out, his hands scrabbling for purchase on the wall behind him as Patrick slowly takes Pete's dick into his mouth, lips tight around the width of him. "Oh, fuck, fuck, Trick, Trick--" His body stutters forward and Patrick pulls off instantly, a scowl on his face. 

"Pete." 

Pete immediately presses himself against the wall, apologies tripping over his tongue.

"I know you want to be a good boy for me. . ." Patrick's voice trails off as he licks a long strip up Pete's cock, a slow tease. "So good," he murmurs distractedly.

"Yes, Trick, I promise, I promise, please, please just suck me, please—"

 _This_ is what Patrick wants, Pete so desperate and needy that he's pleading for Trick's mouth, shaking with the effort of holding himself still, of being good for Patrick. "Yeah," Patrick mumbles and then starts sucking Pete's dick in earnest.

Patrick's sloppy about it, and a little rough, but it's good, because that's what Pete likes, and Patrick keeps a list in his head of all the ways to rip Pete open and break him apart with pleasure. Bossing Pete around, not letting him come, waiting for him to beg.

Pete can't seem to help himself; he's always been a pushy little fuck and tonight's no different. He pushes Trick's hat off and grabs a double handful of hair, not pulling, exactly, just holding on. It's distracting, but Patrick lets him do it, as long as Pete's not yanking. Patrick wants to keep what hair he has left.

"Please, Trick, _please_ —

Pete sounds like he's in pain, raw and bleeding, and Patrick loves that, the tangled rush of feelings he gets from hearing Pete like this. Trick feels a vicious twist of possessiveness at the realization that he's the only one that gets to see Pete like this, undone and falling apart. Trick presses the flat of his hand against his own dick to keep from coming in his pants.

And suddenly Patrick is _done_ , he wants Pete coming now, bitter in his mouth. He wraps his hand around Pete's balls and tugs as he lets himself swallow Pete's dick, lips tight as he slides all the way down. Pete freezes and everything is silent for one long, drawn out moment before Pete heaves for a breath, two and then he's moaning Patrick's name as he comes, shuddering.

Trick pulls off carefully when Pete makes a tiny pained sound and Patrick is tempted to keep sucking, pushing Pete, but the way he's shivering makes Patrick think _next time_. 

He stands up awkwardly and leans against Pete, letting his weight keep Pete pinned to the wall. Trick presses their lips together, soft and sweet, murmuring "So good, love you so much" between kisses. "Love you."

Pete just clings and trembles and lets Trick keep him on his feet. Like he always does.

-fin-


End file.
